


Guess

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 7 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	

“Blaine, can you come here for a second?” Kurt’s voice came from the kitchen and Blaine looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, the papers scattered all around him as he worked on an essay for one of his classes. Putting the laptop away, he stood up and headed to the kitchen where Kurt was chopping the vegetables for dinner with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“What do you think is a better way to kill someone, stab them or poison them?” Kurt asked, sensing Blaine’s presence next to him before Blaine could even open his mouth.

Lifting his eyebrows in surprise, Blaine eyed the knife in Kurt’s hand, quickly going through his memories to check if by any chance he had done something wrong to piss his husband off, but nothing came to his mind. “I… guess poison, it’s less messy.” He said slowly. “But should I be worried?”

“What?” Kurt asked absentmindedly, his eyes widening when he glanced at Blaine and saw him standing a feet away. “Oh, no, no! I’m not thinking about murdering you, don’t worry, husband.” He said with a grin and Blaine let out a laugh, taking a few steps and closing the distance between them.

“That’s good to know.” He wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist. “So, who are you directing those murderous thoughts at?”

“Remember that new intern hired at Vogue I told you about?” Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. “I like to imagine torturing him sometimes.” Seeing Blaine look at him with a raised eyebrow, he rolled his eyes. “Fine, murdering him creatively is more accurate.”

“Well, if it’s only in your imagination…” Blaine shrugged. “Use a knife, it’ll be more satisfying this way. You can stab him repeatedly.”

Grinning, Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine’s cheek. “I love the way you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all feel this way sometimes, don't even try and tell me you don't ;D
> 
> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154171661859/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
